This invention relates to containers having easy open closure systems.
Tapes comprising pressure-sensitive adhesive layers have been found useful in closure systems for containing a variety of beverages such as natural juice and artificial drink products, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,827 (Abere et al.). It has also been found desirable to employ a protective tape on the bottom surface of a container end portion in order to prevent contact of the beverage with the steel edge of the opening which has been formed in that end portion. By preventing such contact, corrosion of the steel edge is desirably avoided.
Conventional protective tapes have generally comprised pressure-sensitive adhesives. Unfortunately, d-limonene and other essential oils which are constituents of natural juice and artificial drink products have a tendency to solubilize useful pressure-sensitive adhesives. As a result, conventional protective tapes often do not prevent contact of an essential oil-containing juice or drink with the steel edge, thereby often allowing corrosion of that edge to occur. Moreover, since the exterior tape also comprises a pressure-sensitive adhesive, its performance may be substantially impaired should the essential oil-containing juice or drink reach the exterior tape.